Hard decisions
by Layliah
Summary: This story starts, when Farkas's newly wed wife travels for a mission with his brother Vilkas. You might guess, where it goes..


Vilkas and Layliah were on a mission together. Layliah chose a relatively nice spot in the most dreadful cavern that you could imagine. Minding her own business she dropped a blanket, shoulder armor and weapons on the corner.  
>-What? Are you going to sleep again? Vilkas spatted.<br>-Why? Of course. It was a long day.  
>-Gah, I could go on for ages! Layliah raised her shoulders for an answer.<br>-A woman is always tired, 'cause it's so hard to be a woman, she said and nestled on the blanket. Vilkas sighed, but he accepted his destiny and sat by the side of the woman.  
>-Are you comfortable there?<br>-Like you cared. According to you I don't even need to rest.  
>-At least lay your head on my lap, I can stay like this quite long. Layliah did so.<p>

She had Vilkas's fur armor folded under her head, so it was quite cozy. She really tried hard to fall asleep, since she knew that her brother in law would watch over her. However, she did not sleep. She was thinking, how little she actually knew her husbands twin. Everything happened so quickly, when she got married to the most handsome warrior she could think of. Her husband Farkas was considered to be a dummy, but that was not the case. He simply did not open himself that easily. When he actually said something, it really must be important. Layliah kind of liked that. He was a man of action, not talk.

In the silence of the cave she could hear every water drop or scratching noise by some little animals. She was also aware of the screeching sound of the mans armor while he was breathing. Too aware. Nirck. Narck. So soothing pace.. A cold breeze went pass them and made her shiver a bit. Vilkas laid his big palm on her bare shoulder. So warm.. Did he have to do that! I would rather freeze to death than get those hot sensations you cause! She thought. She tried to take her mind to Farkas, who was somewhere else making a call for Kodlak. She squeezed her eyes shut. Sleep. Sleep.

Oh no, now he's slightly, barely petting my skin! It's so careful movement, that it's TOO careful.. Like he did not want her to notice. It most certainly was not a friendly tap on ones arm. There! Again! She felt his fingers lingering in small, teasing circles around her shoulder and arm. Most annoying thing was, that the last thing she wanted was to ask him to stop. Well, maybe he realizes to stop anyway and she didn't have to make a fool of herself. She would not mention this again. Ever. And that's that.  
>-I know you are awake. The silence broke like a glass vase in thousands of pieces, when Vilkas spoke.<br>Shit! She should have said something! Now its's too late to pretend, or maybe not.  
>-Huh? She mumbled like half asleep. Vilkas did not reply, only squeezed her shoulder to prove his point. Yes. I am awake, Layliah thought and turned her head towards the hand lying on her arm. One finger rose carefully to seek her face. She took it between her lips, barely touching it with them. The hand discovered its way on her neckline and decollete. It could not reach far under her armor, which was a shame, the warrior thought. He really missed the feeling of woman's soft curves and hills under his palms. It's not that he could not have a woman, only that he had been so busy lately to even think about that. Suddenly this particular woman simply was there, he could sense her scent, see her breastplates moving up and down.. And he felt it so touching how she laid herself on his hands, trusting her life to him. How much he needed to rest didn't matter, he would have guarded any defenseless female as long as it took.<p>

When facing a dead end with the woman's upper body because of the armor, he took his hand to her knees, which were bended towards her stomach. He ran it higher, diving under her armors leather skirt. All the time he watched her reactions, although he did not see her face since they were turned away. He only saw her eyelashes and knew that her eyes were open. Suddenly they heard awful roaring and clanking from the cave ahead. Both of them were up within a second. Layliah grasped her shoulder armor, buckled it fast and took her enchanted waraxe. Vilkas was already by the opening of the cave.  
>-What do you think is coming? Layliah whispered.<br>-Probably a cave troll. Hence the roaring.  
>-Right. -You are in a good position, since they are vulnerable to fire. Vilkas pointed out her axe, which gave magical burning damage.<br>-Right. Okay. I'm ready, when you are. Vilkas laid a quick eye upon her and smiled encouragingly. He ran to the dark tunnel. Layliah was right behind him. They came in a bigger cave, where was some sort of snowy formation and a bit of sunlight filtering through it. They had been notified. An angry troll attacked straight at Vilkas. Layliah tried to help him, but noticed how unwise it would be to go in between those beasts. Because they both looked like beasts when fighting. She was caught by surprise, when something else hit her from behind. It was another troll! She wasn't exactly inexperienced fighter, but compared to Vilkas, she was a bloody whelp. And this was by all means the first troll she had encountered with.

She did not let the troll take her again. Somehow she found power from herself to hit the troll again and again, hurting it so badly that it could not come back at her. When two trolls were slew down, they both panted and laughed, released that they were alive. Vilkas was first to set his sword lean towards a wall and he hugged Layliah.  
>-Good girl! You were really much help there, I can tell.<br>-Ouuuch! Layliah yelped. -What? Vilkas looked worried. When he stepped back, he noticed the blood on his hand.  
>-You are hurt. Layliah saw the blood herself and only now felt the burn on her back. She remembered the push that bloody cave troll did. Unaware of the seriousness of damage, she felt dizzy and scared. Vilkas just caught her before she fell down.<br>-Come, come, now. Let me see it. Vilkas helped her to sit in a light beam and removed gently her shoulder armor. He had to buckle open also her breastplates to reveal her back. There was a deep, nasty cut that went through just by the side of the armor.  
>-Breath, you shall live. I need to bind it. A descent warrior always had some sort of bandages and healing herbs with him, so did Vilkas. He cleansed the wound and rolled some clean cloth around her body.<p>

She was shivering in the coldness that the ice formation gave out. When Vilkas's arms were around her while he rolled the linen wrap, she suddenly turned around, so that they faced each other. Layliah had nothing else on to cover her upper body than the wrapped cloths. When this sight was put in the field of Vilkas's view completely without warning, he gasped, but pulled himself back together in a second and managed to look in her eyes. A sudden rush of blood blinded him, it was a mixture of all the excitement of the battle, the amazing amount of adrenalin bashing through his veins and of sensuality. He grasped her hands, leaned against a stone wall and pulled the woman on him.

Layliah pushed herself closer to him. She wished that he could hold her tighter, but he was careful with the wound. But that was the only thing that he was careful with. He squeezed her tights, pushed his lips roughly against hers and totally forgot that his armor might scrub her soft skin. Layliah was eager to see more of his body, but she knew that Vilkas would not remove his gear in here. After all they were not safe. She just had to satisfy with pushing in her hands under his clothes from the tiny openings of his armor. Vilkas raised his hide tunic, that covered his thighs. He untied his leather trousers, then he turned his attention to Layliahs clothing.

Experienced he opened the lacing and forced her to pull her trousers down. Layliah jumped back on him like in fever. She totally forgot the pain aching on her back, or the hard armor rubbing her tender skin. She placed her head right on the warriors shoulder so that she could feel his hair on her cheek and smell them. She also could not look in the mans grey eyes any longer, since they reflected such an animistic lust, which was almost terrifying. His beard scrubbed her face and her skin around mouth was already nipping. Why do women have to suffer in actions of love? And even more importantly, why do they LIKE it? Layliah did not know. But she did like it. Leaving the wound out of it, it would have been perfect kind of pain. Her lower body ached as well, needing to get filled.

Now I will die, if something comes on my way, she thought. She didn't have to die. Her womanhood found what it was seeking for, she tried to longer the moment a bit, but Vilkas had her hips in his strong palms grip and pushed her down, forcing her to take his manly limb inside her. She sighed, still leaning herself against him, seeking warmth from his lap. She dug her face in his hair like there she would found a safer place to be. Her panting and moaning towards the mans ear aroused him even greater. He guided her movements, holding her so tight that she got bruises. Layliah started to moan louder, her sighs echoed in the tunnels. It seemed to amuse Vilkas. He imagined all the possible creatures standing by the tunnel hole absolutely stunned by the sight that they gave them. Oh, divines, if he could feel those breasts pressing against his skin! Why did he have this stupid armor on!

On his graving lust he forgot his reason. It probably was lucky, that he was already too close to the top to start removing any more gear off the way. Vilkas pressed the girl closer and tighter against him, diving as deep in her as possible. Layliah placed herself in better position to reach something to rub her most sensitive parts. One folded edge of his clothing did well for her. She shriek so loud that Vilkas pushed his mouth against hers. She bit his lips willingly, panting heavily. Amazingly and against all odds, they came at the same time. Layliah fell loose on the mans lap, she felt his seed wet inside of her.

When she had some air, she rose a bit, her eyes still half closed. Vilkas touched her face gently, noticing a tear or two on them. He wiped them off with his fingers, just now realizing the damage that had been done.  
>-This cannot happen again. He said with a firm voice that he had to squeeze hard out from him. The woman nodded, still panting, still her eyes closed, but she couldn't answer. All she wanted was to furl in his lap like a baby and cry like hell. Could she just stand up and put her clothes back on and pretend it's okay? The answer was no. Even if she's a fierce battler and got used to almost anything, she's still a woman. So she wept, cried out loud and moaned for ages, having Vilkas petting her patiently and covering her from cold as well as he could. Vilkas felt that he just died from inside, but for their both sake he hid it well.<p>

And what IF Layliah gives birth to a dark haired descendant with odd, grey eyes? Exactly, no one would know.


End file.
